Il n'allait pas bien
by HRL
Summary: Post 12x14. Dean découvre que Sam a décidé de travailler avec les britanniques et se sent trahi. Il quitte le bunker, au plus mal, jusqu'à ce que la personne dont il a le plus besoin n'arrive pour le sauver de nouveau.
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

Si cette fiction vous dit quelque chose, c'est peut-être parce que vous l'avez lue en anglais. N'ayant pas vu un épisode de Supernatural en français depuis une bonne dizaine d'année, c'est un peu bizarre pour moi d'écrire sur la série en français mais je me suis dit que ce serait un bon exercice de traduire en français une histoire que j'ai écrite récemment.

Elle se compose de deux partie, et Castiel sera essentiellement présent dans la deuxième partie.

Je ne vois que rarement des fictions en français sur la série, donc j'ignore s'il y a beaucoup de lecteurs francophones, dans tous les cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !

 _Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

Première partie

Il n'allait pas bien.

En vérité, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'allait pas bien. Peut-être depuis toujours.

Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'un moment dans sa vie où il avait été vraiment heureux. En particulier parce que ses souvenirs d'enfances n'étaient apparemment pas réels. Depuis que sa mère était revenue à la vie, Dean s'était rendu compte que la douce blonde qui portait des robes à fleur et passait ses journées à cuisiner des tartes aux pommes en lui chantant des berceuses n'avait probablement jamais vraiment existé. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne la connaissait absolument pas. Après tout, il n'avait que quatre ans quand elle s'était fait tuer. Plus le temps passait, plus les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient avaient disparu, remplacés par des moments dont il avait rêvé.

Bien sûr, il était heureux qu'elle soit de retour dans leur vie. Il réalisait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir enfin l'occasion de faire sa connaissance et il se détestait d'être déçu. Surtout qu'il n'était pas déçu d'elle, pas vraiment. Le problème venait de leur relation, si différente de ce qu'il avait espéré.

Quand son père était en vie, les choses avaient paru plus simples. John l'avait élevé, et même s'il était dur avec lui, il l'aimait et ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il était simplement obsédé par son désir de vengeance. Il avait le cœur brisé après avoir perdu la femme de sa vie d'une manière si violente. Vidé après avoir vu et tué tant de monstres. Mais il avait aimé ses garçons, même s'il leur avait montré en les élevant comme des petits soldats, c'était sa manière maladroite de les protéger.

A l'époque, c'était Sam le rebelle de la famille. Il en voulait toujours plus. Alors que Dean suivait son père docilement, lui accordant une confiance aveugle, Sam semblait toujours chercher à rentrer en conflit avec John.

Plusieurs années plus tard, c'était bizarre de voir les rôles s'échanger.

Mary était de retour et Dean n'était jamais d'accord avec elle. Sam prenait son parti à elle, et ça faisait un mal de chien. Il comprenait enfin ce que son frère avait pu ressentir quand il était parti pour Standford, que John lui avait hurlé de ne jamais revenir et que Dean l'avait regardé partir sans essayer de l'arrêter.

Et il se sentait tellement stupide, car la situation était bien différente. Personne ne le mettait dehors. Mary n'habitait même pas vraiment avec eux. Elle était leur sang; mais n'agissait pas comme si elle était de leur famille, même si elle avait essayé. Elle devait les aimer, car ils étaient ses fils, mais elle avait du mal à essayer de les connaître. Pourtant, elle voulait les protéger. Que ce soit par instinct maternel, ou parce qu'elle était simplement perdue, elle avait choisi de travailler avec les britanniques. Les gens qui les avaient aidés, mais qui avaient aussi torturé Sam. Des gens en qui ils ne pouvaient pas avoir confiance.

Pour Dean, ce qui faisait le plus mal était qu'elle n'ait aucun mal à faire confiance à ces étrangers plutôt qu'à ses propres fils, qui avaient pourtant vaincu tant de fois les pires monstres… Le démon aux yeux jaunes, les Léviathans, Lucifer… ce n'était pas assez pour elle ?

Et puis, Sam avait décidé de prendre son parti à elle. Pire, il s'était rangé du côté des Hommes de Lettre, après tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir. Cela semblait pourtant être la pire idée du monde. Même en essayant de leur accorder le bénéfice du doute, Dean avait du mal à voir comment cette alliance pourrait bien se terminer. Il avait essayé d'y réfléchir, contrairement à ce que Sam et Mary pensaient. Mais il avait retenu la leçon, après toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient cachés des choses ou avaient formé des alliances improbables. Toutes ces histoires qui s'étaient mal terminées. A quelle fin auraient-ils droit cette fois ?

Quand Sam avait avoué qu'il avait lui aussi décidé de travailler avec eux, Dean n'avait pas été si surpris qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il a même essayé de rester calme. Il avait murmuré un "génial" plein de colère, évitant de croiser le regard de son frère avant d'attraper les clefs de l'Impala et claque la porte du bunker.

Depuis, il conduisait, sans vraiment savoir où aller. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il était parti, et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait faire par la suite.

Il était livré à lui-même et il n'allait pas bien.

Il continuait de conduire, sans but précis, lorsque son téléphone sonna de nouveau. La première heure, Sam avait essayé de l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois. Et puis, à sa grande surprise, Mary l'avait aussi appelé deux ou trois fois. Mais il ne voulait pas leur parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent à quel point leur trahison le détruisait.

Cette fois pourtant, il hésita en voyant le nom apparaître sur son téléphone. Il avait pensé à l'appeler au moment précis où il avait claqué la porte du bunker, mais il avait eu peur. Et si lui aussi s'était tourné vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il avait recommencé à travailler avec Crowley sans rien leur dire ? Ou pire, et s'il était d'accord avait Sam et Mary, mais pas avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter de le perdre à nouveau ?

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il décrocha son téléphone :

\- « Salut Dean. » dit la voix au bout du fil.

\- « Cas… » fut tout ce que Dean pu murmurer.

\- « Où es-tu ? »

\- « Est-ce que Sam t'as appelé ? » demanda le chasseur, suspicieux.

\- « Oui. » avoua Cas. « Il m'a dit que tu étais parti, et il pensait que tu m'aurais appelé mais je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours. » Dean ne pouvait ignorer la déception évidente dans les paroles de l'ange.

\- « Je voulais t'appeler… J'ai juste… Je sais pas…» Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Dean réalisa qu'il avait retenu ses larmes depuis qu'il était parti du bunker. Et il était maintenant à deux doigts de craquer.

\- « Dean… Je m'inquiète pour toi. Dis-moi juste où tu es. » répondit l'ange d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

\- "ça va Cas."

\- "Dean, je ne te crois pas une seconde. Dis-moi où tu es ! » insista Cas, d'un ton se voulant auroritaire.

\- « J'en sais rien, ça fait des heures que je conduis sans destination précise. » soupira Dean. « On dirait que je suis plus très loin d'Omaha. » dit-il une fois le panneau de signalisation dépassé.

\- « Est-ce qu'on peut se retrouver à Des Moines ? Je suis sur la route du bunker, depuis Chicago. Je pourrais y être d'ici deux heures, on devrait y arriver à peu près en même temps. »

\- « Cas, tu peux rentrer directement au bunker si tu veux, c'est bon. » répondit Dean en essayant de cacher les tremblements dans sa voix.

\- « Dean, tu sais à quel point tu peux être énervant quand tu es têtu comme ça ? » s'exclama Cas, exaspéré. « Retrouve-moi là-bas, s'il te plaît. » reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

\- « Ok. Le premier arrivé choisi un motel et envoi l'adresse à l'autre. » grommela Dean.

\- « Bien. A tout à l'heure » répondit l'ange.

Dean raccrocha sans répondre. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il se sentait vide et épuisé. Et en même temps, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir une destination. Il se sentait un peu mieux, car Castiel l'attendait et il ne serait plus seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Merci infiniment pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette petite histoire ! C'était un vrai plaisir de lire vos reviews et cela m'a motivée à traduire cette deuxième partie rapidement.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant !

Et du coup, cela m'a également motivée à traduire un OS que j'ai écrit après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 12; donc je vous dit à bientôt !

 _Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

 **Deuxième partie**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parking du motel où Cas l'attendait déjà, Dean sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger. Mais elle fut aussitôt suivie par une vague d'angoisse. Pour une raison sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, il redoutait ces retrouvailles avec l'ange.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui et qu'il vit le sourire timide sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras. Il sentit la surprise de Cas, peu habitué à une telle démonstration d'affection de la part du chasseur. Récemment, ils avaient échangé des étreintes à plusieurs reprises, cependant toujours lorsqu'un l'un d'eux était blessé ou avait failli mourir. Jamais parce qu'ils étaient tristes et qu'ils avaient besoin du réconfort offert par les bras de l'autre. Pourtant, l'ange se détendit rapidement et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami, rapprochant encore plus leurs corps.

Dean posa son front contre l'épaule de Cas, resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille, respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Mais Cas pouvait sentir à quel point il avait du mal à lutter.

\- « ça va aller Dean. Je suis là. » murmura-t-il, caressant le dos de son ami avec une de ses mains, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant, comme il avait vu d'autres humains le faire à plusieurs reprises. Il restait l'ange maladroit qu'il avait toujours été, mais il était devenu plus observateur et cela se ressentait définitivement dans ses réactions face à certaines situations. Quelques années plus tôt, il serait resté planté sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le chasseur ne s'écarte de lui.

\- "Euh… désolé, je…" Dean rougit lorsqu'il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Cas, tout en restant si proche de lui qu'il sentait la chaleur émaner de son corps. Auparavant, il aurait été embarrassé par cette proximité entre eux mais maintenant, il trouvait ça rassurant.

\- « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Dean. » répondit Castiel avec un léger sourire. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, et pourquoi tu es parti du bunker ? » demanda-t-il, espérant que le chasseur ne tournerait pas autour du pot.

\- « Sam ne t'a rien dit ? » Dean était surpris. Sam n'était pas du genre à garder les choses pour lui. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'hésitait pas à en parler. Avait-il tellement honte de son alliance qu'il n'avait pas pu l'avouer à Cas ? Dean se sentit soulagé l'espace d'une seconde. Peut-être que son frère se rendrait compte plus vite que prévu qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision.

\- « Il a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, mais pas à propos de quoi. Il a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. » répondit Cas, regardant Dean d'un regard si pénétrant qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- « Pas d'importance ? PAS D'IMPORTANCE ?" cria Dean. "Il est juste en train de fraterniser avec l'ennemi." Quand il vit le regard confus de Cas, et sa manière de pencher la tête, comme toujours lorsque quelque chose lui échappait, Dean ajouta : « Maman travaille avec les Hommes de Lettres depuis quelques temps et Sam a décidé de se joindre à eux. »

Regardant toujours le chasseur avec la tête légèrement penchée, ce que Dean trouvait absolument adorable même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Cas dit :

\- « J'ai collaboré avec eux par le passé, tu n'étais pas autant en colère. »

\- « Ce n'était pas pareil ! Ils t'ont aidé à nous retrouver ! Tu ne les as pas aidés ! Tu as été les voir parce que tu étais désespéré, pas parce que tu avais vraiment envie de travailler avec eux, j'ai pas raison ? »

\- « Bien sûr, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous retrouver. » Dean frissonna légèrement à ces paroles et Cas marqua une pause hésitante, tentant de trouver les bons mots, avant de reprendre : « Ils sont puissants, et ils ont beaucoup de ressources Dean. Je peux comprendre l'intérêt de devenir leur allié. »

\- « Cas, je t'en prie… » gémit Dean. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne mon parti. Je n'essaye pas d'être têtu, c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à leur faire confiance et je suis certain que travailler avec eux va finir par se retourner contre nous. Regarde ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on a suivi Maman. »

\- « Dean… Ce qui s'est passé avec Ramiel était imprévisible… » tenta Cas.

\- « Tu as failli mourir Cas ! » le coupa Dean, tremblant de rage et sentant son cœur se serrer, revoyant l'ange pourrir sous ses yeux impuissants. « On a failli te perdre et qui est venu à la rescousse quand tout partait en vrille ? Crowley ! Même le putain de Roi des Enfers est plus digne de confiance que ces abrutis. » Dean s'écarta de Castiel, commençant à faire les cents pas, tentant de se calmer.

Quand il réalisa que la colère du chasseur ne faisait qu'augmenter, et qu'il aurait bien du mal à se calmer, Castiel décida qu'il devait lui avouer pourquoi il avait disparu pendant ces quelques jours maintenant, avant que les choses ne s'enveniment encore plus. Il savait que Dean serait énervé, et surtout déçu, mais il avait besoin d'être honnête.

\- "Dean, ce que j'ai dit quand je croyais être en train de mourir… je le pensais vraiment. Vous êtes ma famille, tous les trois… » commença-t-il d'une voix timide. « Et je… je vous aime." Ajouta-t-il, essayant de garder une voix assurée.

Dean frissonna lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de l'ange à nouveau, le calme de sa voix leur donnant encore plus de sens. Mais il connaissait son ami, il reconnaissait son regard inquiet et il savait que ses paroles étaient là pour annoncer autre chose.

\- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dit ça maintenant ?" répondit-il d'un ton dur, sentant la peur le paralyser.

\- « Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. » chuchota l'ange, si bas que Dean l'entendit à peine.

Lorsqu'il vit à quel point Cas semblait réticent, Dean se figea, inquiet de ce qu'il allait devoir encaisser.

\- "Quoi? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu veux te joinder à eux!" dit-il d'une voix faible. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Cas ne ferait pas ça. Même s'il l'avait trahi par le passé, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

\- « ça n'a rien à voir avec les Hommes de Lettres. »

Dean laissa presque échapper un soupir soulagé, mais l'ange recommença à parler :

\- « Je suis retourné au paradis. »

On y était, c'était ça le moment que Dean avait redouté depuis son arrivée. Même s'il s'était préparé psychologiquement à entendre quelque chose de la sorte, il avait l'impression de s'être pris une énorme gifle. L'espace d'une seconde, il n'arriva plus à respirer. Puis ce fut l'explosion.

\- "Tu as fait QUOI ?" dit-il, serrant les poings pour empêcher ses mains de trembler, en vain.

\- « Dean… laisse-moi t'expliquer… » commença Cas, se sentant si petit face à la colère évidente du chasseur.

\- « M'expliquer quoi Cas ? M'expliquer pourquoi peu importe à quel point je voudrais que toi, Sam, Maman et moi formions une équipe et restions ensemble, je suis le seul à en avoir besoin ? Pourquoi je suis le seul à penser qu'après tout ce qu'on a traversé, on pourrait faire face à ce nouvel obstacle ensemble ? Tu veux m'expliquer que j'ai fait tellement d'erreurs que ma propre famille préfère agir dans mon dos parce qu'il préfère travailler avec d'autres gens plutôt que de me faire confiance ? » sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

Cas sentit une vague de bonheur le submerger aux paroles du chasseur. Le fait d'être inclus dans la famille de Dean lui faisait toujours cet effet. Et son dernier séjour au paradis n'avait fait qu'accentuer son désir de ne jamais y retourner. Ce n'était plus chez lui, et les Winchesters étaient les seuls qui comptaient, il n'en avait jamais été aussi sûr.

Il se rapprocha de Dean et posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers lui.

\- "Dean…" murmura-t-il doucement. « Dean. » dit-il à nouveau, d'un ton plus assuré, attendant que le chasseur ne lève les yeux et arrête de fuir son regard. Castiel sentit son monde s'écrouler lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes de retour dans les yeux de Dean. Ils savaient tous les deux que cette fois, c'était de la faute de l'ange. Dean serrait les dents, le regard furieux, mais il avait du mal à ne pas craquer, c'était évident. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » répéta-t-il. Cette fois, Dean hocha la tête, tout en essayant d'éviter son regard ce qui s'avéra être difficile puisque l'ange s'était tellement rapproché que leurs corps se touchaient de nouveau. « Je voulais t'en parler parce que je ne voulais justement pas que tu penses que mon but était d'agir derrière ton dos. Je ne ferais plus cette erreur.»

\- « Eh bien, tu aurais dû y penser avant d'y aller. Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant de partir Cas. » répondit Dean, incapable de cacher la douleur dans sa voix.

\- « Vous étiez occupé et… à vrai dire je ne voulais pas être un soucis supplémentaire. Je… Dean… j'échoue sans cesse. Encore et encore. Quand vous avez été enfermés, je vous ai cherché pendant des mois sans jamais vous trouver. Kelly s'est échappé alors qu'elle était avec moi et je n'ai pas réussi à la retrouver… Je voulais juste… J'avais besoin de revenir avec une victoire pour vous. Et pour moi-même. » avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux. « J'essayais de vous tenir à l'écart. Je… J'essayais de vous protéger. »

\- "Cas, tu n'es pas notre babysitter, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas ton boulot. » répondit le chasseur d'une voix étrangler, en posant sa main sur le bras de l'ange. « Et quand dans nos vies a-t-on vraiment été en sécurité ? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire triste.

\- « Je sais. Je voulais simplement essayer. » répondit Castiel, dépité.

\- « Et ça a donné quelque chose ? »

\- « Non, c'était une perte de temps. Ils n'ont aucun contrôle sur la situation. » Il ne pouvait cacher à quel point cela avait été ennuyeux pour lui de retourner au paradis, espérant qu'ils auraient une piste sur Kelly Kline et une solution pour le Nephilim, au lieu d'être au bunker avec les Winchesters, là où il avait vraiment envie d'être. « Je ne retournerais pas au paradis » ajouta-t-il. « J'ai envie qu'on rentre à la maison. » dit-t-il timidement en attrapant délicatement la main du chasseur. « Moi aussi j'ai envie qu'on reste ensemble. »

Dean savait que lorsqu'il disait « ensemble », Cas parlait de lui, mais aussi de Sam, et sûrement de Mary. Mais quand il le dévisageait avec ses yeux si bleus, lui tenant la main, si proche de lui en prononçant des phrases telles que « j'ai envie qu'on reste ensemble », Dean ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.

\- "Ok." balbutia-t-il.

\- "Allons-y Dean. Tu as besoin de repos" dit Cas, la main tenant toujours celle du chasseur, le guidant vers la réception du motel.

Il n'allait toujours pas bien, mais il allait mieux. Il se sentait plus léger. Castiel était là avec lui, il était là pour lui, et c'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Et un jour, tout irait bien.


End file.
